This invention relates generally, as indicated, to differential pressure sensor mechanisms especially intended for use in sensing actuator load information for advanced military aircraft flight control servo actuation systems and the like. Such systems may utilize increased system pressure levels of up to 8000 psi or more to reduce overall hydraulic system weight and improve efficiency, and require actuator load information for control reasons including, for example, dynamic load damping, actuator stiffness enhancement, flutter suppression, load synchronization between multiple actuators performing the same function, and system failure monitoring.
It is already known to sense actuator load by measuring cylinder pressure differences across the actuator piston or pistons and thereby infer load. This "load" information is then electrically sensed and processed by a servo loop electronic computer or the like. However, previous known high pressure sensors have had undesirable aspects that include strain gauges requiring electronic components to amplify signal levels, excessive friction from mechanically sliding parts such as loosely guided linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) quills or cores, mechanically induced side load friction caused by off center or out of square spring loading, and other mechanisms that are vibration sensitive.